Hawaii here we come?
by yurtaigh
Summary: When Max and the flock travel to Hawaii on holidays, something disastrous happens! First, everything topples over from the numerous earthquakes- but that's just the beginning. All over the world, every single volcano erupts in a single day, meaning the sky is blotted out by a thick layer of volcanic ash. With no sunlight, the earth begins to freeze... Includes FAX! All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Max P.O.V.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The red numbers on the digital clock beside my bed glowed against my face. I groaned loudly and while I rubbed my eyes I turned my head sideways. The clock read 9:30 am. My mind was processing this far too slowly, until I finally realised.

_Oh shit._

Our plane to Hawaii was leaving soon!

I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hallway, knocking on each door, loud enough to wake the others. At the end of the hallway I jumped, causing my messed up dirty blonde hair to fall all over my face -Fang was already there, casually leaning against the bathroom door and smirking.

"You decided to wake up?" he grinned.

"I thought I'd set the alarm earlier..." I replied, angry at myself for coming home so late last night and forgetting about changing the time. A piece of Fang's lustrous dark hair fell over his obsidian eyes. He cleared his throat and said:

"I already woke the rest up, and they're downstairs eating breakfast,"

I stopped. "And no one thought of waking me up?"

''No one is ever able to wake you up, Max," Fang replied, yet he was in a bit of a daze for some reason.

I frowned but immediately smiled and turned away to go downstairs. I heard the radio coming from the kitchen and a mouth-watering aroma of pancakes filled my nostrils, making my stomach growl with hunger. I raced down and I noticed that the others had already placed their luggage and things by the door.

I turned towards the kitchen and saw Iggy at the stove, his strawberry blonde head facing down and concentrating on the cooking. He had his usual hot pink apron on, accompanied by his unnecessary crimson lobster gloves. He had his back to a group of wild looking children gathered round the table, eagerly digging into their breakfast. However, one of the children had an empty plate in front of him, and he had a smug look on his face, watching the slow reactions of his fellow peers.

"GAZZY!" Nudge shrieked, making me jump.

Gradually a foul smell reached my nose, making me lose my appetite. Everyone pinched their noses and began hurriedly waving their hands back and forth, attempting to lose the horrid scent of something that shouldn't be said nor written down. Even Fang, who somehow sneaked up behind me coughed and backed away.

After a few minutes everything seemed to be back to normal. I clapped my hands and stated loudly;  
"Alright folks! We've got less than an hour to get on to our flight! Has everyone packed?" A group of heads nodded and murmured yes.

"Well, all that's left is the head count and we're off," I quickly counted and smiled as I noticed Fang doing the same. One head was missing though, and my smile faded. We stared at each other, our eyebrows furrowed together confused.

"Angel!"

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

When I crept into her room this morning to wake her up I was greeted by her loud, obnoxious yet cute snoring. Wait-did I just say _cute?_ What the hell? I shook the thoughts away and stared at her, noticing her tangled hair and perfect round face. The sun shone through the window nearby which made her features shine, showing the light freckles that sprayed across her cheeks and her full, pink opened lips.

Whoa there Fang_- what's going on? Why am I noticing these things? She's just a girl that you've grown up with your whole life! _So what? And anyways,_ it would be weird to have feelings for her, what if she didn't like you back?_

FANG!

This was getting out of control. I turned around and headed towards the door. I decided to wake the others up for a fresh start and leave her for a while.

I walked up to Iggy and Gazzy's room, where the two lay sprawled in various directions. I chuckled and bent down before shaking the two sleepyheads awake.

"Wake up, lads. We're going to Hawaii today!"

"...but...my bombs...off...no..." Iggy muttered in his restless sleep.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted, causing the two startle and roll of their beds with a sore thud.

"Ow...oh God Fang what was that for?" Gazzy groaned as he rubbed his blonde head.

I smirked and turned away. "Get up guys, we're leaving in a few," I replied.

"I'll make pancakes..." Iggy sighed.

I closed their door and walked across to the girls' room. Cautiously I opened the door-I didn't want another bash on the head from Nudge like last time. _All_ I wanted to do was check if they were ready, and Nudge just happened to be changing into another one of her _fantabulous outfits _at the same time I opened the door. Thus, resulting in a large bump on my forehead from a thrown shoe. Since then, I've always stayed clear from that door. But today was an important day that we couldn't miss. Not even getting hit by a shoe would stop me today!

"Um...good morning girls..." I carefully said as I walked in. Luckily, Nudge and Angel were still in bed, still asleep. I shook the two of them and pushed the hair from their eyes.

"Cmon guys, Iggy's going to make pancakes..." I added coaxingly. Nudge's eyes flew open.

"PANCAKES!" she shrieked, throwing her light pink covers away which unfortunately landed on Angel's confused face.

"Oh no..." Angel said. I pulled the covers off of her and picked her up in the bridal position. She giggled and smiled at me. A little 'oof' escaped from me when I realised how big she'd gotten.

"Someone's getting bigger, aren't they?" I said. Angel just laughed again and showed her pearly white baby teeth and jumped off.

"We'll be down soon," she said, her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"Okay,"

When everyone had sat down to eat I ran back upstairs to see if Max had woken up yet. Her alarm read 8:58am. I casually strolled down to the bathroom door at the end of the hall, smiling to myself as I thought of what her reaction would be like. Suddenly I heard the loud beeping of the alarm, which was seconds before the booming steps of realisation came thundering down the hallway. I grinned as I saw her alarmed face as she ran down the hall, knocking on the white wooden doors as if to wake up the rooms rather than the kids who were already downstairs.

I smiled. "You decided to wake up?" I noticed her hair fall over her face.

"I thought I'd set the alarm earlier..." she answered, but I could tell she was angry at herself. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and coughed slightly, deciding to change the subject. I told her about the kids and everything but I wasn't listening after that. I was watching her facial expressions, her eyes, cheeks...

When she went downstairs, her nose high up in the air, I followed her down. Just when she was at the doorway to the kitchen, she stopped. I was tempted to sneak up and grab her waist- wait_, what? Her waIST? FANG WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU THIS MORNING?!_

_ANYWAYS- _But I was interrupted when a nasty smell began to float into the air and into my nose. I shuddered and backed away_. Gazzy...! _Eventually when things got normal again, Max clapped her hands and asked us if everything was packed and ready. We all nodded and I did a head count with Max. One head was missing though.

"Angel!"

* * *

I know it's short guys... this IS my first fanfic after all! Please r&r! I have more ideas in mind and of course there will be FAX, maybe in the next chapter ;) Chat soon!

Yurtaigh xox


	2. Chapter 2

Helllooooooo :) Have you guys read the book "The Hunt"? By Andrew Fukuda? Finished it yesterday. It was sooo good! AND it's a trilogy! I can't wait, my library ordered the rest for me. So excited!

Also, listening to 'Skyfall' by Adele on piano. Lots of emotion and things. Really nice. Want to learn how to play it. Do you guys play piano? Ooh! And did any of you have it playing in the back of your minds while reading Nevermore?

I think I'm turning into Nudge... Yes. Definitely. I talk way too much.

Oh well. Let me allow you read now! :D

**Disclaimer:**_ Do I look like I own Maximum Ride? A teenage girl who is on summer holidays? Yes? Okay._

_No, I do NOT own Maximum Ride :D_

Enjoy,

yurtaigh xox

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

"I swear I saw her this morning, Max," Fang had his eyebrows furrowed together, deep in concentration.

I looked down, puzzled.

"Where could she have gone?" I questioned.

Then Fang began telling me about this morning, how he woke up the others and when he went into Nudge and Angel's bedroom

"She said she'll be down soon,"

"And then what?"

I turned to Nudge with my hands on my hips and saw her coiled coffee hair springing out in various directions, and her large russet eyes confused.

"I left for the bathroom as soon as I got up, and she was right behind me," she remembered, looking up at her creasing eyebrows in search of any other information.

"And when I left the room I saw her running up the hallway," Fang continued.

It took only less than five minutes of calling and searching in each room to realise Angel was nowhere to be found. I sighed and sat down, my back against the cream wall. _Where was she gone? _

I looked around me. Fang was across from me with his tall and lean body against a door, arms crossed and jet black hair dropped over his mystical eyes. He was biting his lip and I could tell he was, once again, lost in his deep thoughts. To my left stood Nudge who was talking constantly about _what would happen if we never found her and never got to Hawaii, and her clothes, and the magazines she was going to bring, oh but of course! First we had to find our little Angel and oh where has she gone, Max? Where on earth is she..?_

Boy, could that girl talk. It was exhausting just watching her.

Iggy and Gazzy were at my left. Iggy was pacing back and forth while Gazzy stood there, eyes close, bumping his head against the wall again and again, clearly annoyed by the incessant chatter of an 11-year-old gossip girl.

"She's probably just playing a game, guys," he said, somewhat bored.

I turned to him, confused.

"Gazzy! This 'game' of hers has been going on for too long. Don't you care if your sister got lost at all? What if something bad happened to her? Life's not a game,"

He stopped hitting his head and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. He sighed.

"You're right Max,"

My eyes travelled up to the ceiling, lost in thought.

_Oh Angel, baby. Where have you gone to?_

Gradually my eyes spotted a slight crack in the ceiling. I frowned- this was something new. The crack was thin and tiny. One could only see it if one squinted their eyes, and then notice that the split continued downwards, ever so faintly, and turn, and turn again, into the shape of a box. It was something that should have been noticed ages ago, back when we first came here. It was a square crack in the ceiling, smack down- or up! :D - (ceiling pun intended) right above our heads and clearly made for something as small as a child to go through.

"Guys,"

Several heads turned towards my direction, puzzled by my rising tone. I pointed my head upwards.

"I think I know where Angel is."

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Guys,"

We turned towards Max's rising voice. I stopped in my thoughts and looked at her, hope rising from the depths of my stomach in which it plummeted when we couldn't find Angel. Times like these I wonder how the hell I hadn't noticed her beauty before. Her dirty blonde head pointed upwards and we followed the direction.

"I think I know where Angel is,"

At first, no one could see a thing. I could tell we looked like idiots (but hopeful idiots!) just staring at the corner of a ceiling, when Nudge sighed and complained.

"Max, there's nothing there. Have you been hallucinating? Oh, i think i read about that somewhere in a magazine, where you just go completely cray-cray but that's usually when you're in a desert or somethi-"

I sighed as I clamped my hand over her motormouth.

"No, guys, look closer. What do you see?"

Max smiled, her set of perfect white teeth glowing up the darkness inside of me.

Gazzy began to get giddy; his eyes were shining as he said

"Wait...I think i see it. The split in the ceiling, right? The box thing?"

I frowned. What box thing? I walked nearer to the spot they were staring at. Is that...?

Iggy came over to me nearby and faced up. He was tall enough to reach up on his toes and knock on it. The square pushed up slightly and as it did, Iggy pushed it up some more until it opened like a door. All of a sudden, we all heard a loud _thump!_ from above and slightly jumped while looking up. We heard a scampering noise growing louder and closer. Max, Nudge and Gazzy walked up and joined us, staring up through the box in the square hole.

Out of nowhere, a round face with ridiculously golden blonde and large sparkling sapphire eyes popped out from the black square hole. All of us stood in shock by the little child facing us from the ceiling, until someone finally spoke.

"Angel!"

It was more of a shriek actually. Nudge's shriek. Which could probably be heard from about a mile away.

"Why are you staring? Is something wrong?" Angel giggled but stopped, worried something might be bad.

"Angel..! We lost you baby!" Max laughed, relieved.

"Oh hi Max!"

"Where've you been?" Iggy asked.

"Come up and I'll show you!" Angel replied excitedly.

"I found something really cool too, but I don't know what it means..."

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

I was brought back into reality when Nudge shrieked

"Angel!"

Oh, I was so relieved, I starting grinning from ear to ear.

"Angel..! We lost you baby!"

"Oh hi Max!"

"Where've you been?" questioned Iggy.

Angel answered excitedly "Come up and I'll show you! I found something really cool too, but I don't know what it means..."

Gradually one by one we climbed up the wall and into the black square hole. I knew we had an attic, of course. I just never thought of it being important so we never bothered to look for an entrance to it I guess.

Finally our eyes adjusted to the unusual darkness. The ceiling was in the shape of an upside down 'V' -since this WAS the attic- and everything was made of wood. The floor was a felt a bit soft as if it would fall down any moment. I could smell pine and a lot of dust that made my nose tingle. I held in the temptation to sneeze, unsure whether it would cause pressure on the floor and make us collapse. This room was giving me the creeps...

I tried not to think of what the scattering on the floorboards were, and concentrated on where Angel was leading us to. However, I couldn't help but notice the old pieces of furniture placed here and there, such as an old antique lilac dresser, in which spiders have seemingly discovered a good home. On my right stood an old leather armchair.

I suddenly remembered something.

"Um..Guys? We're gonna have to speed this up a bit. Hawaii's gonna be waiting for us so-" I was interrupted by Angel.

"But Max! I think this is important!" she dragged us to the end of the room where we stumbled upon a small wooden table with a single page placed on it.

"And?"

"Well, I opened it,"

"And?"

"And um I read it,"

"AND? Angel! What did it say? Why is it so important?"

Gazzy and Nudge snickered.

I turned to the two of them.

"What's so funny?" I asked, irritated by the fact that Angel found _a sheet of paper _up in the attic which she found by _climbing through a hole _ which got my nerves racked up because we didn't know _where the hell_ she was and now the other two were laughing at something?

Oh my god.

I sound like Nudge.

* * *

The two stopped and looked up at me, both shifting uneasily.

"It's just that you kept saying 'And..?' over and over again.." they seemed scared now. In fact, everyone else stood quietly, staring at me.

Did I look that angry that I'd _scared _two children? And maybe even two _guys_? Oh god.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just stressed that we've got _less than an hour _to get to Hawaii,"

"It's okay Max. This'll be quick. I promise," Angel was the first to answer after a short pause.

"Okay. Now what have we got here?" I changed my mood from bitchy to a happy hippo.

Angel showed me the page and opened it. Inside was a detailed map of a couple of small islands. On the largest green island, was a small scarlet mark on it.

"Is this some treasure hunt?" I said.

"No Max! Look, it's Hawaii!" Iggy pointed.

Now, don't you blame me for not knowing what these islands were. I knew what and where Hawaii was- just not how it looked like on the map. It was on the west of America...right? Whatever, I have an excuse because I have five other people to take care of on my own. It's not our fault we weren't brought up by real parents who taught us things and took us to school. Oh no, we had to live in old houses where nobody lived in anymore and survive on what we could find with no education apart from TV and the wonderful place called Internet.

"Oh great job. So, you found a map of Hawaii, which just so happens to be the place we're going to right NOW! Last one down is a rotten egg!" I yelled as I ran down and hopped down from the square hole, causing the house to shake a little. I'm not _that_ fat...

The others ran down after me, giggling. Iggy was the last one down and he closed the little door after him.

"Iggy's a rotten e-eg! Iggy's a rotten e-eg!" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel chanted.

"Ha-ha very funny," Iggy said, sounding like a stubborn child.

I clapped my hands

"Alright lads, we'll take this," holding up the page with the map "with us and study it on the plane. But right now, I need everyone to co-operate! We have to get down to the airport in a few minutes and get onto that plane, people! Get ready to have some fun in Hawaii!" I shouted, pumping my fists up in the air. Yet I had no idea what was to come when we were to _really_ arrive at Hawaii...

* * *

Phew! That's it for today! How'd you like it, guys? Took me a while :D R&R please! Sorry for no Fax... :( DEFINITELY going to be some in the next chapter... *wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Max P.O.V**

We were on the plane to Hawaii- _finally. _And boy, was this the flight of my life.

We were told that the remaining seats on the plane weren't beside each other (And I was not planning on losing one of the smaller kids –_again_- away from my sight) therefore they offered us seats in first class!

I was relaxing on one of the white leather seats across Fang. He had his eyes closed, sleeping- even though it was just after lunch and a couple more hours left till we arrived in Hawaii. We received an incredible meal of lasagna served with salad and amazingly tasty chips. Man, first class was the best!

On the other side of the plane sat Iggy and the kids who were playing some kind of game. Leaving me and Fang together. Alone. With no one else. Oh dear...

I looked back at him; his ruffled hair was pushed away to one side, revealing his perfect face.

Wait.

Max!

_Did you just call Fang perfect_? No way.

But he had taken his jacket off and left on his t-shirt, which left me staring at his muscular crossed arms. Those arms added with his badass ripped jeans and black converse; he was every girl's dream and every father's nightmare bad boy. And boy, was that hot.

_Oh no._

Did I have feelings for Fang? Well, I mean- he _was_ cute. His dark hair, his mystical eyes, the way he looked at me made my heart flip. What was going on? I never felt like that before. Only last year was I trusting him like a brother- but is it meant to be more than that?

Maybe I did like him. Besides, we are going to Hawaii to relax, right? I can take my mind off of things- and focus more on getting a tan, and going to the beach... with Fang...

Fang snorted which woke him up. I chuckled, but soon stopped. He was looking at me now; probably realising I was watching him. Oh shit! I turned away, feeling the hot blood rush to my cheeks.

What the hell? Maximum Ride never blushes!

Fang smiled- a real smile. One that showed his straight white teeth that I've never seen before. My heart starting beating way too fast and loud for my liking- I was positive he could hear it.

He got up, stretching his powerful arms and winked at me. I held my breath, staring at him.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

I coughed. Why was I acting so awkward around Fang? I've known him my whole life for Pete's sake!

"Yeah," I replied timidly, biting my bottom lip.

He came over and sat down beside me, watching me the whole time. I smiled; embarrassed at the attention I was receiving from him.

"Why are you blushing?" he laughed, creating crow's feet at the corners of his eyes.

"It's nothing,"

"No, tell me. What's going on?"

"I said it's nothing!" I got up, wanting to be anywhere but here. My heart was beating faster than ever and I needed to get away from what was causing it.

"Hold up, where you off to?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked around. There was nowhere for me to go.

I needed to get off the plane.

The rational part of my brain was like "Oh shit, don't do this now."

I was in a metal tube, 35 thousand feet over an ocean. Wtf am I doing? Gravity works! I've seen evidence my entire life! This plane is bullshit!

And before I knew it, I passed out.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start and looked around. Still on the plane? Yep. It feels forever since we left. How much time's left? I'm bored out of my mind!

I noticed Max was staring at me. She blushed and turned away. _What?_

Maximum Ride blushing? I laughed, loving this.

I got up to stretch my arms and flex, winking at her. She was turning into a tomato.

Oh man, was this fun or what?

I pretended to be concerned- "Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and replied with a shy "Yeah,"

It took everything in me to not laugh at the embarrassment I was causing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing,"

"No, tell me. What's going on?"

She was irritated now.

"I said it's nothing!"

Before long, she got up and starting walking away. I stopped.

"Hold up, where you off to?"

She looked around herself before collapsing onto the ground with a loud _thud._

* * *

_Shit_.

I rushed up to her and picked her up in my arms. Several air hostesses arrived anxiously running up to us.

"Is everything alright? We heard something," one of them asked.

I gestured to Max in my arms, who was resting in an awkward position with her eyes shut.

Iggy and the kids stood up and came over. I was surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Um... lads? Can we have some space here please?" I requested.

"Oh of course! Move away now, folks. Does anyone know CPR?" another hostess called out.

"No, no, it's alright. I'll just sit her down for a while. She just panicked, that's all..."

The women looked at each other unsure, before nodding and turning away.

Iggy and the rest sighed and sat back down. After a short time, Nudge began giggling and wiggling her eyebrows at me while I sat down gracelessly with Max's body in my arms. I scowled at her.

_No one_ was touching my Max.

Every couple of minutes I checked on her breathing and pulse. She was still passed out, but eventually her eyes fluttered open, revealing her glossy chestnut eyes. They wandered around before meeting mine, and she stopped suddenly, holding her breath. I smiled and sat her up. She clutched her chest, frantically looking everywhere apart from me.

"What... what happened? Where are we?" she inquired.

"We're still on the plane to Hawaii, maybe just 30 minutes left now. But umm, Max?" I asked.

"Yeah? What?"

"You passed out for a while. D'you remember how?"

"I did..?" she stopped. "Wait... Oh yeah. I remember blushing, and realising you-"she stopped- _again_.

"I what?" I got up and walked up to her.

She turned to me, looking up into my eyes.

"That-you-I-um-"she stuttered, gulping and embarrassed once again. I reached my hand out and cupped her chin, staring at her lips.

"... that I love you?"

And with that, I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

** Max P.O.V.**

Woah woah woah- _hold up._

_Fang?_

_Kissing_ me?

My life was fine until now, thank you very much.

Now I had to cope with disastrous hormonal feelings for Fang? Why couldn't it be the way it used to be? Us kids, having fun, without a care in the world?

But the thing is- I was kissing him back.

It was a passionate kiss and if I'd known his lips were as soft as this- I would've kissed him ages ago. He had his strong arms around my waist and my hands travelled up around his neck. I didn't care if anyone saw us. It was just us and no one else. The rest of the world ceased to exist.

But was it better this way?

If we went out – oh my god- it would be awkward, right? We'd know too much about each other.

There I go again.

Did I love him? As a brother? Friend? _Boyfriend_?

It seems weird just to say that- oh yeah, Fang, my _boyfriend_.

We were interrupted by an uncomfortable cough behind me and we turned, facing Iggy and the kids behind him. Gazzy had a disgusted face on him, shaking his head and repeating to himself

'Girls have cooties. Girls have cooties..."

Beside him sat Angel and Nudge who were squealing like little pigs and smiling from ear to ear.

I held my breath. Was this awkward or what? My arms shot back to my body and I coughed, looking at anything but Fang. Oh boy, I just ruined our relationship- didn't I?

_Shit_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang P.O.V.**

Oh boy, too awkward? Too much? Too rushed?

Yep.

The ol' Fang, messing everything up once again.

Well, at least she knew how I really felt, right? Maybe she'll even come round and accept the fact that I, Fang Ride, am in love with the beautiful Max.

But what if she doesn't come round?

And what if she thinks I'm just a freak who has a crush on her, and she's just pretending to like me, just for the sake of the flock?

But surely she should have guessed the relationship would have eventually grown into something more, right?

_Right_?

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

Stupid! Idiot! Moron...!

I was running out of names to call myself.

Why had I stuttered? Why had I kissed him? Did he really love me? Well, he did cup my chin which was _awfully_ romantic- Max! _Focus_! We've ruined the relationship between us and the others. They'll look at us differently now- like a couple. Me and Fang? Playing Mommy and Daddy of the group? Wouldn't that be a nightmare!

But what about the relationship between _us?_

Somewhat improved? Worsened? Who knows?

Well, for starters we'd known each other since forever, and during the last few days I guess it's been more, how do you say it? Romantic?

God, I'm such an idiot with mushy feelings.

But maybe...

Maybe Nudge would help somehow?

"Hey Nudge, baby. You busy right now?" I walked over to her, interrupting the conversation between her and Angel. Well, Nudge was talking and Angel was sitting looked extremely uninterested and fed up with the ranting.

"Well, not really. We were just discussing the fashion trends this week and if zebra really does go with red, because Angel thinks otherwise and says-"

"Yes, Nudge can talk to you!" Angel answered, irritated and at boiling point with Nudge's rants on clothes and makeup.

"Great. So um, listen Nudge," I began, pulling her away from Angel and into a private corner.

"You know about like, like-liking someone? As in, not as a friend?"

"Oooh! You're on about Fang, right?"

"How did you guess?" I asked, frowning. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Oh no, only someone with an eye like mine could tell. But there's definitely something going on. Well, I guess everyone eventually could tell something's going on- right after you two kissed. Oh Max! Do you realise how romantic he was?"

"Please, Nudge! I don't need to know how he kissed me! I just want to know _why_. We've damaged the connection between the rest of you, haven't we? It's all gone wrong!"

"Max! Of course not. Everything's going to work out. Don't you worry about a thing. Gazzy's just too young to understand things like love-"

"He's younger than you by 2 yea-"

"And Angel and I have known it all along. Iggy seems to support you two, so why not? Do you know why he kissed you, Max?"

I sighed, annoyed.

"No! Why Nudge?"

"It's because he can't stay away from you. He loves you, Max. You and Fang were meant to be!"

The way he looks at me makes my heart flutter like a bird that beats for freedom at the bars that prison it.

He knows everything about me and vice versa.

Yet the one thing I hadn't known my whole life about him, was that he did love me.

And now, I've realised, just like I loved him.

* * *

Nudge and Angel had started to chat again as if nothing happened while Gazzy was staring out the window and shouting out what he discovered far below him. Oh Hawaii, I've always dreamed of going there, and now I finally was!

In front of me, Iggy was having a quiet conversation with Fang about God knows what and Fang sighed, risking to take a look at me. I bit my lip, standing up and walking towards the two boys.

"Iggy," I started. "Do you mind if Fang and I talked?"

I received a meaningful nod and he turned away.

My mood lifted up to the heavens and I was suddenly happy. Maybe this _could_ work out. Maybe Fang and I could love each other and lead perfect lives together. I looked at him, but when he looked back, his eyes unreadable to anyone but me, I could see the horrid pain and confusion in his eyes.

_Oh no- he thinks everything is disastrous and life just can't continue because he loves me and thinks I don't love him back. Well,_

Guess what, Fang?

_I love you too._

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Fang, man, you gotta do something about it," Iggy told me.

"What do you want me to do? She hates me now, won't even look at me!"

"Look, she's coming now, and for once the lady seems to be happy about something. Maybe she wants it to work out? Who knows? Who knows anything at all about women these days?" he joked before returning serious again.

"At least _try_ to make an effort. She is," he nodded at Max and left.

I looked up at her, my heart beating so fast like a fly trying to escape a cobweb, with nothing to do but wait. I've ruined our relationship- yet I always wanted it to be more than just _friends_. How couldn't she see? Maybe she was just confused as I was. Should we keep our love up or just drop it, saving the others from our deadly romance that they'll want no part of.

What am i saying with 'our love'? She probably doesn't like me! No! No! No! It's just for the rest. I get it! But why won't it stick to my brain? It shakes itself away and says that she loves me back- but she does, right?

"Hey Fang," she smiled.

Iggy was right- she was happy about something which was peculiar.

"Look, Max, I'm sorry about before. You don't have to say anything. I can just leave and let you be in peace with some other guy. You don't need me, sure, I just ruined everything, right? You can't blame anyone except for me, I-" I stopped, looking at her.

She sat down next to me, never taking her eyes off me.

"You're starting to sound like Nudge. Really, Fang? You want to leave us, just because you love me?''

I winced at the word and looked down, embarrassed at what she was going to say. Instead she pulled me towards hers and leaned in closer.

"I know that both of us are the lowest of the low when it comes to mushy feelings and shit, but both of us are in love with something, right? Like maybe Nudge is in love with her fashion, Gazzy with his bombs and Iggy with his cooking, but you and me?" she wiggled her eyebrows before chuckling, making my darkness grow into a bright light.

"Maybe we could do this thing. Yeah, I like that idea. Because you know what, Fang? I love you too!"

She laughed again and leaned in, closing the gap between us with the lips I've longed for for as long as I can remember.

No way.

_No way._

Maximum Ride, accepting my love?

I thought I'd never see the day.

Seeing as this was just a shit piece of Fax for ye, I wanted to continue the story some more, because I can't leave it at this.

Also I've just realised I can't write lovey-dovey mushy things and get mixed up with trying to connect it with the story, but so be it.

I'll just stop talking and let you guys off with another chapter right now, because the previous fax was (at least, I thought) just terrible.

Sorry in advance because I can't write about love,

Yurtaigh.

**Max P.O.V.**

Well, now that I've got my love life sorted out –more or less- I had to get back into reality. Fang's mood definitely increased, and soon we were all giddy over absolutely nothing. It was one of those days everyone has where you can't stop being happy and laughing and no one can do anything about it.

We soon calmed a bit and with about 10 minutes left of the flight we sat down.

I sat on my own when a thought in my head struck me like a slap on the face.

_The map!_

I hurriedly stood up and shuffled around the bags above our heads in search of the crumpled piece of paper. The moment I unearthed it from the mess I quickly sat back down.

I opened it up and looked at it again, searching for anything strange on the map. Apart from the red dot on the south of Oahu, there was nothing else. There were the detailed mountains and volcanoes added with the towns and cities, but no other peculiar dots or marks. I sighed. What did that crimson little blot stand for?

"Alrighty folks, we've just less than 10 minutes so please get back to your seats and prepare yourselves for Hawaii!"

Gazzy's face broke into rainbows and started giggling again from joy, and before we knew it, everybody in first class was in hysterics.

* * *

It was early in the evening when we arrived and there was a slight breeze in the air. There was an aroma of flowers freshly bloomed and the nearby beach filled with a soft chatter and lapping waves could be heard. It was so peaceful- and it was something we all needed. Relaxation. Time to just have fun and not worry about anything.

As I was looking around and breathing in deeply, Fang sneaked up and took my hand. I smiled and we all walked away from the airport in search of our hotel. It was close so we didn't need a lift to get there. And anyways, it was enough to entertain ourselves for the whole afternoon. All around us were plants and normal homes- no stereotypical hula girls and things.

"Where are all the hula girls?" Iggy called out from behind us.

"Iggy! Hawaii's become more civilised, didn't you know? Oh, but I read that they've got really pretty clothes and gifts and on the beaches there's..."

I zoned Nudge's talking out of my mind and focused on walking with Fang. I glanced at him and saw him looking at me already.

"You zoning out too?" I joked.

"Mm... mh- what was that?" Fang refocused and asked.

I laughed and began pulling him faster, one hand in his and the other pulling a suitcase.

"Let's get to the hotel first and then we can walk around,"

- Time lapse -

**Fang P.O.V.**

We were back out again and walking aimlessly on the incredible land that lay before us. It was getting a bit late and bright and colourful lights were being put up all around town. Above our heads, stars were beginning to form as the sun set. I wrapped my arms around Max's waist and breathed in her scent. Strangely enough, after living in dirt and things, she smelled like roses. At least, what I thought roses smelt like. An idea entered my head.

"Listen, I'll be back in a few. Meet you in like, 30 minutes at the beach? Come alone. Tell the rest to go have something to eat and have fun,"

"Fang, you know I hate surprises- but alright, bye."

I jogged back from where we were leaving so if she looked back it would look like I'm going back to the hotel. When she was far enough to not be able to see me I turned swiftly and began my search for a flower shop close by. Sure enough, I encountered one and chose a bouquet of mixed and colourful flowers of every shade and hue. Afterwards I went and got a small bowtie- boy this place had everything! Nudge was right about that.

30 minutes later I was strolling along the beach with the bouquet in hand. There were less people now and it was much quieter. The sun was on the horizon, and the water sparkled underneath it. I saw Max walking up to me, giggling.

"No way, since when did Fangles become so romantic all of a sudden?"

I felt the hot heat travelling up to my cheeks but didn't take my eyes off her.

"These are for you,"

I handed her the flowers and she smiled.

"Really Fang? Flowers?"

We laughed and talked for a while before sitting down on the sand and watching the sun set. We saw the astonishing ball of light that couldn't be seen anywhere else on the world like this.

Eventally it set and the sky began to get dark. I turned my head towards Max and stared at her.

"i haven't told you this enough," I said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"That you're beautiful,"

And we kissed.

And we kissed under the darkening sky as the stars, pinpricks of silver, began to form like our new relationship.

This is what I mean about me not being able to connect love to my stories. Shit. I did it again with a terrible piece of fax. Oh well. Should I continue our fax?

Probably not...

I don't mind if you don't review. Who would review my shitty love anyways?

Yurtaigh.


End file.
